My Savior of Light, the Angel of Darkness
by Chi Haku
Summary: It's so dark. So very, very dark. Where are you Kanda? KanAme KanOC


My Savior of Light, the Angel of Darkness

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand_

"Remind me why we're on this mission again?"

"Because Komui-san told us to. Now stop your whining Lavi."

"But Aa-chaaaan…."

"And don't call me that or I'll make you commit Seppuku."

Ame and Lavi were walking through Belgium, the cold winter air nipping at their faces. It was about midday, and despite the sun, it was horribly cold. Lavi was shivering uncontrollably, but Ame seemed perfectly fine. She walked ahead of the male, her strides brisk and long, though her companion was almost running to catch up. His breath puffed out into a smoky fog in front of him, he grimaced when she didn't stop.

"Ame, can't you slow down a little? I'm not as fast as you."

"I thought men were better than women at everything."

Her monotone voice still scared him, even after all these months of knowing her. Allen said it was normal, that was just how she was and all that, but he couldn't believe it. He knew that Kanda had a reason why he was so emotionless (aggravation, anger and annoyance aside), he knew it all too well. Ame however, was a 14 year old. He couldn't fathom how such a young girl had gotten this screwed in life already. The innocence was cruel, and showed many pure children the darker side of things, but some part of him said that wasn't it.

*Young, pretty, smart (hell genius if you think about it), strong… Is there some actual BAD point I'm missing here???*

Lavi just couldn't understand it. Ame fought almost as though it were an instinctive reaction. When an Akuma appeared, she destroyed it with no effort at all. Level twos and ones just didn't exist, they weren't worth her time. Level threes seemed to be easy as well. He hadn't seen her lose to an Akuma once, let alone need help. In fact, she didn't need a partner on these missions. She was fine on her own.

"H-hey Ame?"

"What."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Um, are you upset? Because I'm here…?"

Ame paused and looked back at him. Her opal black eyes, endless pools that revealed nothing, stared into his emerald ones. Lavi shivered.

"No. I'm not." she finally said, sighing lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm being anti-social aren't I?"

"You always are."

It was true.

She nodded. "I guess I am. Well, come on. With luck, we'll be-"

Suddenly people surrounded them. Regular people, seemingly. But Lavi knew better, the quick flash of gold that Ame's eyes turned was enough to tell him they were not human.

"Look like somebody decided it was time to play."

There was a tinge of satisfaction in her voice. A gleam of almost HAPPINESS dare he say it, shot through her eyes.

"Let's go Lavi."

"S-sure…"

This was Lavi's first mission alone with her, and already he had more than enough information on her. Well, more than he had to begin with anyway. But so far, there were only more questions arising from those few answers. It was very frustrating for someone who craved knowledge, to have someone so complex, and not be able to get anywhere with them. At all. Whatsoever. So Lavi remained completely exasperated and annoyed as one by one, each Akuma transformed.

Ame scoffed. "Thirteen level ones and two level twos? Please. What do they take us for."

It was true that the above mentioned was an easy to fight as far as Akuma were concerned, but still. Fifteen Akuma? Was she saying she could do this by herself? Even that was hard to imagine for Lavi.

"Oi. Usagi."

"NOT YOU TOO!" Lavi yelled in anguish. Damn Kanda for calling him that.

"Shut up. You're annoying. You take the ones. I got the twos."

"Eh?! But-!"

Ame ignored him, jumping directly into the fight. Both level twos screamed, fighting back. Although it would have made Lavi all the happier, he could, unfortunately, not watch Ame fight. Considering he had fifteen very angry level ones to take care of.

_When darkness falls Pain is all _

_The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight _

Lavi slammed down on the last Akuma, thanking god there were only fifteen. Ame too seemed to be done, Akuma carcasses disintegrating behind her. He gave her a thumbs up, grinning, but she didn't seem as happy. Spinning around, she found herself looking at a young girl. She had blonde hair, pulled into small ponytails on either side of her head. She giggled, though it didn't sound quite HUMAN…

"Stupid Akuma."

Ame lashed out, just as the girl began to turn to her level three form. There was a scream, a flash, then it was gone. The younger exorcist just dusted off her hands and turned to stare at Lavi. He blinked in shock at the place where the child had been, where slowly fading pentacles now were. She had known. How had she known? Only Allen would have known that quickly, and that was thanks to his curse.

*There's no way she knew that kid was an Akuma. No way in hell…*

The dark girl turned back to him and looked him straight in the eye. She mouthed, "I'll explain later", just as a man came running over to them. He was a priest or father, or something along those lines as they saw from his long billowing black cloak. He was grinning from ear to ear, coming at them with open arms, like they he was going to hug them.

"Ah, my powerful reverends, your light shines down as the justice of god!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow, looking at Ame out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged her shoulders, looking back at the man.

"Truly we are grateful to you; long have these creatures plagued our poor village, but you have come to save us! I thank you!" he bowed. "I am the priest here, and mayor."

"Er, you're…Welcome?"

Lavi was at a loss for words. Most of the time, people flipped out and called them murderers. So this whole thanking/revering them thing was kind of new and confusing. None the less, they allowed the man to take their hands (or Lavi let him take his hand anyway), and lead them into a nicely furnished house.

"Sit down, sit down! Please, make yourselves at home!"

Lavi sat, while Ame leaned in a bored fashion against the door frame. She watched the man serve them tea and small cakes, smiling happily.

"We are greatly in your debt. This is truly a godsend. I am Timothy Andrew Gerald the VI, pleased to meet you."

The young Bookman grinned. "I'm Lavi, and this is Ame." he pointed to the girl, who nodded. "What can we do for ya?"

Timothy smiled. "I have heard much about you, Exorcists is it? I never did keep track of those things." he took a sip of tea. "What is your business in this town? Surely we can have nothing of importance to you. Or are you just passing through?"

Lavi looked to his companion for permission to speak. She nodded and sipped her tea, staring down into the dark brown liquid.

"We're looking for a certain house, near here. It's called the White's Place? Heard of it?"

The minister nodded gravely, eyes serious. "Yes. It is just across the bridge, but no one goes there any longer."

"Eh? Why not???"

He sighed, suddenly seeming twenty years older. "People get drawn in, then they never come out. Whole search parties have gone missing."

Ame gave the male a quick look. "Could be an innocence…" she murmured.

"A what???"

"Ah," Lavi grinned. "Nothing. Can you show us this bridge?"

Timothy looked surprised. "You want to go into that place?!"

"Yes, in fact it's quite important we do. Now please."

"NOW?!"

"Yes."

The churchmen blinked in shock, then shrugged. "If you say so."

He led them out the door, down the street and to a small bridge. "Right across here, past those first few trees. It's hard to miss."

Lavi grinned wider. He stretched his arms up, cracking his back. "Alrighty then! Aa-chan, you ready?"

"When am I not ready Lavi?"

A nod, then they were off, running over the bridge and towards the mansion. Lavi didn't even have to look to the side to see Ame's complete look of concentration. He could just envision the happiness in those pure black eyes. The way they shone, almost like the night sky lit up by the pure white moonlight. Honestly, it amazed him, the way she could be so happy at the thought of a fight. Yet the thought of home, the tower headquarters of the Order, made her even more depressed than usual. (Which was saying a lot, considering her picture would have been under the definition of depressed in the dictionary if Webster had met her.)

*She's such an enigma…One minute you think you've got her, the next, you don't.*

The name of the mansion said nothing for actual colors, considering the whole thing was gray stone. It was gothic Lolita styled, with balconies and terraces, there was a tower jutting out in the middle, a high, circular window near the top. It looked kind of like a morbid clock tower, without the clock. The outside was covered in vines, snaking their way up the stone, choking what little bit of normal there was left to look at.

"Hey Ame, think we found your new home."

"Not the time for jokes Usagi." Ame looked around, till suddenly. "GET DOWN!"

Lavi did as he was told, slumping to the ground. Shots rang out above his head, and there was a quick flash of light.

"To your right! Swing your damn hammer Rabbit!!!!"

Once more, he followed directions, slamming his Oodzuchi Kodzuchi into the Akuma. His flame snake shot through it and spiraled up through the air. The flame faded once it was fully in the air, curling one last time. The Akuma's body became ash, as Ame walked over to him. Her expression was the same as always, completely devoid of emotion. Yet again, the question of "How did she KNOW?" ran through his head. Unfortunately, the exorcist had no time to ponder this fact, seeing as someone who he was NOT glad to see had just appeared.

Road Kamelot, Noah, Emissary of the Earl, was standing about three feet away from them.

"Hello Lavi-kuuuun~!" she giggled. "That was some display! Real pretty!"

Lavi glared at the girl, raising his hammer. Road just giggled again.

"Sorry Lavi~! I don't have time to play with you today! I've gotta play with someone else!"

That worried him. The young bookman riffled through his mind for someone in the village who might be of interest to the Earl. Closest he could think of was Timothy, and that was highly unlikely.

"Well unfortunately Road, I can't let you do that!"

When and doubt, put up a tough fake front.

Another giggle, that was getting seriously creepy, and Road smirked. "But you can't stop me. And…" she disappeared. "Neither can you, FOX-chan."

Ame lashed out at the young girl, eyes flashing dangerously. She seemed aggravated, scared even. And if Ame was scared, there was a reason to be afraid. Because Ame was NEVER scared. She was never afraid. Hell, you never saw her show any emotion. What about the word FOX had set her off? Lavi knew she wasn't scared of foxes themselves, more than once she had helped and injured one. So what had frightened her?

Lavi didn't have any more time to think about that unfortunately, because Ame yelled.

"Damnit! Help me out here you stupid baka Usagi!"Said Usagi was more than happy to help his comrade, any reason to hit Road with his big-ass hammer was good by him. And hit he did, head on with a pillar of flame. But Road recovered, Noah genes helping considerably. She laughed and dodged around his attacks, heading straight for Ame again. The young girl flipped backward, just in time to escape the candles that Road had sent to stick her through. Sadly enough, the Noah didn't seem to want to give up, sending another salvo after her.

"Tch. Persistent bugger aren't you Road?"

She laughed, just like a little child would. "I guess I am! Ready to give up Ame~?"

Said girl hissed and slashed at the young Noah, making her laugh.

"Fine! No more playing~!"

Wind whipped around Lavi, throwing dirt in the air and into his eye. He cried out, throwing his arms up. The gale just seemed to blow harder, throwing everything around in a massive whirlwind. Finally, when it died down, Lavi lowered his arms, looking around. The first thing he saw, was that something was missing. Something very important was missing.

Ame was nowhere to be seen.

All that was left, was the maniacal laughter of Road Kamelot.

_The love is lost _

_beauty and light have vanished _

_from garden of delight _

"Okay. Tell me one more time, from the top Lavi."

The bookman apprentice sighed and stared down into his tea. They had been going over the mission for the past two hours, Komui staring intently at him as he related everything. His voice was almost dead by now, his throat totally dry. Allen was pacing back and forth, eyes fixed on the floor, tears just daring to fall from the corners. Lenalee was sitting next to her brother, a few stray tears running down her cheeks, though she put on a brave face. Kanda was leaning against the wall, staring out the window. He looked nonchalant, but his fists were clenched over his crossed arms. If you looked closely, you would see that he was shaking slightly, though out of fear or anger, it was hard to tell. Cross was drinking (as usual), but Tiedoll was paying rapt attention. But that was one thing that confused Lavi. Why, in the name of all things holy, were a pair of General's here? Sure Ame was Cross's disciple (along with Allen), and Tiedoll and her got along pretty well, but that didn't reason why they were here.

Lavi sighed. "Do I have to go from the beginning? Ho about from when Road showed up?"

"Yes, yes, fine." Komui waved his hand distractedly. "Just talk."

"Okay, so, we see the mansion. Akuma shows up, we kill it. There's the end of that. Then Road appears out of nowhere-"

"She can go through dimensions, it's no surprise she just appeared like that." Allen threw in.

"Right, so, she starts talking like she usually does (you know, I wanna play and all that junk). I guess everything was just usual talk between us enemies, until she called Ame Fox-chan and-"

Cross's wine glass crashed to the floor, making everyone jump. He coughed, looking sheepish. Leaning down, he began to pick up the pieces. "Sorry, keep talking."

"Okay, so, Ame flips out (in the Ame way) at being called that, and a fight ensues. NO. I am NOT going into detail AGAIN, Komui." Komui shut his mouth, nodding. "Fight goes on for a bit, then, out of nowhere, this huge whirlwind appears. I cover my face, when the wind dies down, Ame is gone."

The sound of the trashcan falling smashing to the ground caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to Cross, who was looking severely pissed. He growled, glaring down at the trash, eyes searing into the paper and coffee grinds like they had personally offended him.

"Well that's it then. They found out. That's just GREAT." he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Found out??? Found out WHAT???" asked Allen in confusion. Despite how much he disliked Cross Marian, he was his Master, and Ame was his fellow disciple. Therefore, he was used to knowing everything his Master knew about her, and vice versa.

"It's none of your business idiot."

"OI! I'm-"

"You really think they found out?"

All eyes turned to Kanda. He was still staring out the window, long hair falling into his eyes. But something about his posture seemed to have changed. He was standing up straighter, back more rigid, body more tense. The tremors that had been tracing his arms earlier were more prominent now, his shoulders also shaking.

"Well, do you?"

Cross raised an eyebrow. "You…know about…THAT?"

"Yeah. She told me. Said the two of us were the only one's who knew."

"Why the HELL did she tell YOU?"

"It was an accident, she was forced to…you know."

"Forced HOW?"

"On a mission. There were too many Akuma, she didn't have much of a choice."

To everyone's surprise, Cross just nodded. "Yeah…Okay. I figured someone would find out. But I was expecting it to be my idiot disciple, not you. But it doesn't matter."

All other individuals in the room were completely lost. Whatever Cross and Kanda were talking about, nobody got it but them. Allen however, was getting ticked off, and was the first one to say anything.

"Hey! Hello! There are other people in the room here! Care to explain what the HECK you're talking about?!" he asked grumpily.

The pair exchanged a look, but Cross was the one to speak. "You ever wonder how Ame seems to know when an Akuma is coming? Almost like Allen, only faster?"

Komui nodded. "Yes. In the reports that has usually been mentioned. What of it?"

Another look was exchanged. "What if we said that BOTH of Ame's eyes are like Allen's?"

Silence. Then Lavi broke into hysterical laughter. "Oh please! Cursed in both eyes? Pttf! Don't make me laugh! Besides, she'd have the marks!"

Kanda glared. "It's not funny Usagi. Who said anything about curses?! You think that's the ONLY way she'd have eyes like that?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

"Well the correct answer is no."

Cross had gotten serious. That either meant one of two things. That you should be deathly afraid, or should be running like a maniac. Sometimes both.

"Ame can see the souls of Akuma as clearly as she sees the living. All she needs is a moment to see, and memorize, the location of every Akuma in her immediate vicinity."

Bookman (appearing out of nowhere as he usually did), murmured in his low voice. "How is that possible?"

"Simple."

Cross looked over at Kanda. The teen was staring fixedly, a lot more than needed, out at the rain. He swallowed, then turned to look at the people in the room.

"Ame is a demon."

There would have been silence, if Tiedoll had permitted it. Instead, he slammed his fists onto the table, standing up, eyes blazing. "Are you accusing Ame of being an Akuma?!"

It was Kanda's turn to be angry. Mugen, for the first time ever, was pointed straight at his mentor. "WHAT did you say?!" he hissed venomously. A dark aura filled the room, showing just how livid Kanda was. "I would NEVER say that about her! EVER! How dare you even suggest-!"

"Kanda, calm down. That's the first thing their mind goes to when they hear "demon"."

Kanda backed off as Cross instructed. Sheathing Mugen, he went back to leaning against the wall, arms crossed again.

"Kanda…" Tiedoll seemed shocked, saddened and shaken all at the same time. "Kanda, I'm sorry. That…Cross is right. You said demon, I thought Akuma. I never meant to imply that you thought her an agent of the Earl. Please forgive me."

Kanda didn't respond in words, just nodded curtly.

The red haired general cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention again.

"Now then. What was really meant was this. Ame is NOT an Akuma, by no means at all. No. Ame, is, as a matter of fact, something much stronger, faster, smarter, and legendary than any Akuma."

Both Bookmen were enraptured, totally caught in the information. Komui too, seemed completely attentive.

"What is she?" asked Lenalee in a whisper.

"She's the last kitsune."

Kanda's words made everyone fall hushed. The silence was choking, the shock hanging in the air.

"No…no way…they're all dead…they've been dead for AGES…Ame can't be…"

"She is. I've SEEN it. Her transformed form…" Kanda mumbled. He seemed a lot more distracted than usual. "But that isn't the issue. I want to know how the hell the Noah found out."

"Yes," Cross agreed. "That's the disturbing thing."

Tiedoll quirked an eyebrow. "Why is it so disturbing?"

The masked General sighed, leaning against the bookcase. "Because no one was supposed to know. The only one's who did were me and Kanda. And everyone here knows that Kanda is probably the most trustworthy Exorcist we have. And as for myself, well, Allen knows. I may treat my students like shit. But I love them like they were my own. I would never give Ame over to the Noah."

"Someone would."

That single, quiet statement from Kanda sent everyone right back to the edge. Someone would turn Ame in. Someone would hand her over. Someone. The question was who.

_The dreams are gone _

_midnight has come _

_the darkness is our new kingdom_

Pain.

Pure pain.

Nothing but searing flames racing through her body.

Shakes and tremors wracking her thin frame.

Ame couldn't remember the last time she had been in this much pain. It must have been long ago, if ever. Not that it mattered. The more pain, the more resistance she had to it. She wasn't afraid of the Noah and their stupid torture devices. She wouldn't do what they said, or answer their questions. This fact was probably why she hadn't eaten in the last, what, three days now? Whatever. She had gone two months without food before, this was nothing.

There was a soft giggle from somewhere to her left. Looking over, she saw a familiar door appearing. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Konichiwa Mimi."

The girl grinned. "Heya Ame!" she cocked her head to the side. "You dun look so good!"

"No shit Mimi. You think? Tyki has had his fun with me."

Thankfully, Tyki dressed and ACTED like a gentleman. Therefore, no rape.

Yet anyway.

"Aw. Sorry. I tried to save you some food! But I couldn't sneak it, the Earl caught me. Oh well. At least it's just Tyki. You could've had worse."

Mimi, unlike other Noah, was rather nice. She liked Ame and was kind to her. Ame, being the anti-social person she was, didn't pay any attention to the girl. But, like Lavi, Mimi didn't give up, and took Ame's silence as an opportunity to chatter. She was careful though, never revealing anything the Exorcist really wanted to know.

"Hey…" whined Mimi. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

Mimi pouted. "You're no fun!"

"Thank you."

"OOO! You're so annoying sometimes!"

"I try."

Ame was proud to say she could sufficiently annoy the living hell out of Lulubell's lady in waiting. Sadly, annoying wasn't the same as killing.

"So, going to tell me how you guys found out about me?" Ame asked in a bored tone.

"Oh! I didn't say? It was Madame Lulubell!"

*Of course. The stupid woman. She gives all Shape-shifters a bad name. But that doesn't mean she can't spy well. Why didn't I pay more attention?*

Ame suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Eyes momentarily widening, she growled and elbowed the person attached to said arms. "Get off you damn Noah."

"So mean!" Mimi pouted more, then got off. "I gotta go! See you later Ame-chan!"

Stifling the urge to growl at the Noah's back, Ame leaned back against the stone wall. She sighed in annoyance once Mimi was gone. Here in this room (because it was far too large to be called a cell), there were no chains. No manacles or whips, no spikes or anything else like you would expect. It was just a bare stone room with one window. The window wasn't out of reach, in fact it was the perfect height for Ame. Sadly, it seemed as though this was somewhere created by a Noah and therefore, Ame had no power here.

She glanced out the window. The sky outside was gray and murky, without a trace of life. All the trees were dead, branches standing tall in the sky, like gnarled arms. Surprisingly enough, unlike everyone had assumed, Road had not stolen her away to the other side of the world. In fact, she was just inside the mansion. Yes, the White Place. The inside was just as depressingly decrepit as the outside, but that was just a guess, considering she had only seen this room and the hallway to it. What Ame did know, was that everywhere she had been was cold. A lot colder than it should have been, but for some reason, was. Like a broken window (as in her room), or stones falling away. So on and so forth.

Ame was just beginning to contemplate how the hell she would get out, when someone entered the room. Just, not in the normal way.

"Road Kamelot…"

The heart shaped door disappeared behind her, a sick grin plastered on her face. She stepped towards Ame, who didn't move. Her candles appeared behind her, their pointed ends gleaming menacingly. Ame paid next to no heed, looking at the flickering flames in interest. Being a bit of a closet pyromaniac, she'd rather look at the fire than the one controlling them. Watching as the light glanced off of one candle onto the one next to it, and so on and so forth. Suddenly, one of the candles was a lot closer than it should have been.

"Ready to play Fox-chan?"

Ignoring the comment on her race, Ame glanced at the younger girl, staring at her with a bored expression. "Ready, yeah. Wanting to, no. But I don't have much of a choice do I?"Road grinned. The same big grin she had worn before nearly killing Allen, the same one she had used when almost sentencing Ame and her friends to death in the ark. Ame knew that smirk, and it always meant pain and anguish. Not that the girl minded. As far as she was concerned, it was better than just sitting here like she was now. (A/N: Damnit Ame. You have issues. Ame: I'm you wise-ass.)

"Well? Going to stab me Road?"

Road was well aware that the stabbing would get her no reaction, but she liked the sight of Ame's blood anyway. On top of that, today's physical torture was just a little taste of what was to come. Just a little appetizer, making Ame relax into the usual schedule, of the day. And Road was just fine with that.

Sharp wax ripped through Ame's pale skin. She didn't even flinch as the hot candle essence dripped onto her arm. Another one slashed through her, closer to her face this time, the a third. The third went in at an odd angle, causing the flame to rest right below her right eye. The fire didn't touch her skin, just a few, taunting millimeters away. Taunting, because Ame liked the feel of fire against her skin. Or at least, in this situation it might be nice.

"Sorry. My aim was off."

"Liar, you did that on purpose."

Road grinned sadistically, pulling out the candles. Ame inwardly jolted. She had never done that before, she had always left the candles in. Pulling them out didn't bode too well in Ame's mind.

"Are you ready for something more fun?" Road giggled, smiling sweetly. "I think we've waited long enough Kitsune-chan! Time to be serious."

The young demon knew what was to come, but that changed nothing. She knew the Noah's "Dream" world was going to be set upon her. As for the dreams themselves, she had no idea. Whatever they were, they promised to be horrifying and traumatic. Not that trauma was something she hadn't experienced. It was just annoying to be traumatized more.

"Hey hey! Before we start! Can you tell me something?"

"What?" she asked monotonously.

"Do you love anyone? Like, IN LOVE with anyone?"

The teen exorcist quirked her eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

Road giggled. "Ever lived in a completely dark world?"

"As in physically without light or metaphorically speaking?"

"Literally."

"No."

A grin like a complete maniac's slid onto Road's face. "You're about to."

Indeed, it was completely black, on all sides, all around her. Nothing but the pure pitch darkness, absorbing her senses. Ame rolled her eyes and shrugged. So what if it was dark, damp and cold? She had her own light. All she had to think of was her friend's faces, their voices, (especially that one person who she treasured most) and that was it, everything was light again. Closing her eyes (not that it made much of a difference, it was all dark), she envisioned their faces. And again.

And again.

And again.

Ame was beginning to get nervous. Why couldn't she see them? They were in her own mind weren't they? Why was it still dark? Why couldn't she find them?! She searched through her whole mind, her whole being, but she couldn't find them. Ame just couldn't see their faces. Panic rose in her throat, making her breath quicken. This wasn't right, this couldn't be. She was THINKING of them! How could it darken her THOUGHTS?!

Somewhere, perhaps all around her, she couldn't tell, Road cackled. A high, shrill laugh, like nails on a chalkboard. It alternated between that and a sweet girlish giggle, disconcerting Ame more.

She searched one more time, trying desperately to find her light. But there wasn't any. Here, everything was black, an endless darkness. She jumped up, hyperventilating slightly. Running to her right, she waited to walk into a wall, but met none. She wasn't inside her mind. She wasn't in the room. She was just in the dark.

Ame screamed.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

Kanda stared out at the rain. His sapphire eyes were fixed on the crystal droplets, not even glaring at them like he usually was. The glass fogged slightly, his breath warmer than the cabin's climates. Lavi and Allen weren't talking like they usually would have been, nor was Lenalee. The golem, from which Komui and Reever were watching, was silent, instead of spouting some kind of nonsense. Tiedoll and Cross weren't arguing. It was all completely quiet in the train compartment.

Each knew, that if they spoke, one would voice something the other didn't want to hear. Was Ame okay? It was doubtless she was hurt, these were the Noah they were talking about. Would she be okay after? Who knew. But most of all, the forbidden question that no one wanted to hear, but everyone wanted to ask. Was she alive? And if she was, was she still the Ame they knew?

Kanda, usually happy with the silence, and thanking god for the peace, was growing restless. It wasn't that the quiet was bothering him, in the was tension. It was too much in one room, and he was feeling the weight of all of it. He twitched, trying to get more movement into his body. Unfortunately, the awful weight of fear and anguish swirling around the room just seemed to cling to him more.

Finally snapping, he got up and opened the door. No one commented on the fact that he hadn't slammed it open like usual. No one said anything as he walked out, instead of storming out like someone had just killed his beloved pet. For that, Kanda was thankful. If someone had said something, had said anything, he would have gone ballistic on them. Right now, the ebony haired teen couldn't take it. His mind was in the wrong place, and he would have gotten a lot angrier than needed.

Walking out into the hall, he made his way to the back door of the train. Stepping onto the small platform, he leaned against the iron railing, watching the countryside fly by in reverse. He didn't so much as growl when his hair began to whip forward, the wind pulling it out in a long ribbon. Pushing it back, he crossed his arms on the rail, glad it was ribcage height, so he could rest his head on it. His chin just touched the cool metal as he rested his head against his arms.

Midnight blue eyes watched everything as if sped by, blinking slowly and sadly. Kanda's mind was not in fact on the beautiful scenery, despite how impressive it was. Instead, it was on Ame, just like everyone else's. But his mind was solely fixed on her. He wasn't thinking of the Akuma, or the Noah, or anything else. Just her. Was she okay, would she be alright, would they get there in time, all of that. An image of the girl fled into his mind. Her opal eyes, brimming with sadness and shame when he had seen her true form. Then with shock and happiness when he said he didn't care.

"Ame…"

"Kanda?"

The male started, spinning around. "Oh…Master…"

Kanda hadn't spoken to Tiedoll since the incident in Komui's office. It was kind of an agreement that Kanda should be the one to come talk to him once he was forgiven, not vice versa as like now.

"Sorry, I…just thought I'd come talk to you…"

Half of the Japanese teen wanted to scream 'Well you thought wrong!', but the other half wanted to cry everything out to the General.

"Sure…"

Tiedoll took that as a quiet and unspoken 'You're forgiven.'.

"What's on your mind Yu?"

What WAS on his mind? Ame? Fears about Ame? That piece of his heart that was that completely unexplainable felling he had for Ame? That one that seemed to be infecting him? Or was it the anger? At fate, who tormented this poor girl? Maybe at his heart for making him feel this way? At Ame who had thawed his frozen soul in the first place? Or the Noah's, who had dared captured HIS Ame?

Perhaps it was fear and confusion, because he had no idea why he had just called Ame HIS?

"A…lot…"

A dry chuckle left Tiedoll's lips. "I can only guess. All about Ame am I right…?"

Sometimes it was scary just how well his Master knew him. "Yes."

Kanda should have felt sheepish. All teenage boys with a singular girl on their minds would be. But he didn't. He was slightly ashamed though. He had let his mind wander away from the task at hand, away from the war, where it should have been. 'Stay focused!' That was the main rule in his mind. Stay calm and focused, more than anything, always.

Right now, he was neither. Focused? On Ame maybe. And as for calm, please. He was holding back tears.

"Anything you want to talk about with this old man?"

"…" Kanda thought, then; "Tiedoll, why do I care so much?"

The glasses wearing General looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I care about everyone around me, even if I don't show it at all. I'm always (discreetly) looking out for them. But even that has a limit to it. But with Ame…I don't know. I care…More. More than with anyone else." Kanda sighed. "It hurts to think of her in pain."

Tiedoll blinked in surprise. "Kanda…Do you…I mean…Are you in love with Ame?"

Oh this couldn't be Kanda in front of him. This blushing teen, looking like a high school boy with a crush (which if he wasn't in this war, he would be), couldn't be the same boy he had trained since such a long time ago. No way was this his beloved "son", scrambling for words, tripping over his own tongue in such an INNOCENT way. His blue-black eyes wide in surprise and embarrassment, stuttering as he tried to come up with an explanation. His hands were clenched on the railing, shaking a little as he choked on his own breath.

"I-I…I mean…Um…th-that…"

It was only when the boy almost went off into Japanese (a language Tiedoll was NOT fluent in), that he stopped Kanda with a laugh.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. I was just wondering. And I suppose that's a yes."

Kanda hunched his shoulders, nodding silently.

*He's just too cute like this!* Tiedoll thought affectionately.

They stood there in silence for a while, continuing to watch the greenery. Kanda's long hair wafted into his face, though he didn't bother pushing it back. The air whipped mercilessly at them, chilling them to the bone. Rain came at them, the small baubles of water hitting their faces and bodies in sharp little taps. Neither seemed to notice, for they were so absorbed in their thoughts.

"Tiedoll…"

"Hm?"

The General turned to his student, who's back was turned to him.

"I…I don't know what I'll do…if she's dead…I never…noticed how much…she meant to me…"

Kanda's hand was gripping Mugen in his hand, just to stop his arm from shaking. He turned, and Tiedoll's eyes widened. Half in fear, half in shock; because he had never seen Kanda like this before. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks, pure innocence painted on his face. For once, he really looked his age, not older like per usual.

"Tiedoll…I'm scared…"

_Hunt goes on _

_deep in the night _

_time to pray _

_down on your knees _

Lavi lead the group towards the mansion. Silence still engulfed the exorcists, none of them daring to speak. Everyone could feel the emotions swirling amongst them. Fear, anger, more fear, anguish, depression, anxiety. Nobody looked at each other, but Allen was holding Lenalee's hand firmly. Kanda was still shaking slightly, but his steps were sure and at his normal pace, so you couldn't really tell. Tiedoll was always just a foot or so away from him, Cross usually on his other side. Both Generals were acting as a pair of bodyguards would, walking beside, but not too close, to their charge.

As they entered the village, they instantly knew something was off. No one was walking in the streets, but all of the stores were open. Everything was like a set on a movie, just waiting for the actors to show up. An air of horror hung fresh in the air, like something terrible had just happened. But it wasn't until they saw the first pile of clothing, that they fully understood what had happened. As Kanda inspected the clothes, he found them to be a child's shirt and jeans. Part of him wanted to throw up in disgust, the other wanted to cry.

"KANDA BEHIND YOU!"

At Allen's yell, Kanda spun around just in time to dodge the Akuma bullets. Cursing under his breath, he flipped to the side and drew Mugen. Invoking his Innocence, he slashed out, destroying the level one. Unfortunately, that seemed to have alerted the other Akuma. Now if there were only maybe, oh, two or three more, fine, that they could handle. But it seemed as though a good portion of the town was Akuma.

"Oh that's great…" mumbled the samurai exorcist.

He started towards the Akuma, but Allen stopped him. "Kanda, listen. You, Lavi and Cross should go on ahead. Me, Lenalee and Tiedoll will take care of these Akuma."

Kanda didn't even respond verbally, just nodded and beckoned the other two to follow him. They didn't question him, just ran. The Akuma tried to follow them, but Allen and the others stopped them.

"This way!" Lavi said, circling right.

The trio ran towards the bridge, Akuma level twos hot on their tails. Kanda was the first across, then Lavi and finally Cross. The Akuma tried to follow, but were stopped by an invisible force. The black haired teen stopped, hair swinging slightly, to stare at where the machines had stopped. It was just at the very beginning of the bridge, as if someone wanted them not to cross.

"…It's as if they just want us to get to the mansion…" Kanda murmured to himself.

"Who cares?! C'mon! Every minute here could be Ame's last!!!"

"It's already been six days since we lost her!"

Cross and Lavi's yells were enough to break Kanda away from his thoughts. They continued their run, not even paying attention to their surroundings. All they could do without Allen was assume that their was a shield around the whole place and the Akuma couldn't get in. It was good that they wouldn't have to be focused on two things at once; the mansion and the Akuma. But that also meant, that there was a reason for the shield. And if it was where the Noah were, then it wouldn't be anything good.

All three screeched to an immediate halt in front of the stone building, staring at the sight before them. In front of them were two Noah, Tyki Mikk and Mimi. They were both grinning manically, eyes glinting with an evil light. Teeze fluttered around them, their opalescent winds lighting up with each flap. Behind them, a dark mist-like fog swirled around the mansion, encasing it in black.

"Well this is a shitty situation. A pair of Noah and a completely screwed up place where Ame is. Fantastic." Cross growled. "Oi. Ninja-prick, go get Ame. We'll take care of beauty mark and slut maid here."

"We will?!" Lavi said in shock. "Er, I mean, yeah! Go Yu-chan!"

Kanda didn't even pause to insult Cross back or yell at Lavi, just darted past the Noah towards the black fog. He noticed that they didn't try to stop him, but made no comment on it, not really caring that much. He saw the black coming up, and ran straight into it.

Once Kanda was gone, Cross and Lavi activated their innocence, and stood at the ready.

"It seems we meet again Eye-patch."

"Shut it you man-whore."

Tyki grimaced. "Ouch. That was harsh."

"Good. Oodzuchi Kodzuchi! Ban ban ban!"

Lavi went on the offensive, slamming his hammer down, attempting to hit the Noah. The male dodged and retaliated with a good amount of Teeze. Lavi used his hammer to make them scatter, summoning his stamps. Using the fire stamp, he manipulated the giant snake to eat the Teeze, then head towards Tyki.

"Tch!" he flipped away from the fire, unable to go through it as it was innocence.

Next to them, Cross fought with Mimi. It was almost like a game of tug of war. One would push the other back, then the other would do the same to them. Lavi wasn't really paying much attention to the general, too busy with his own fight to care. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know anything about Mimi's power or Cross's innocence…)

"Going to kill me this time Red? Or are you going to LOSE again?"

"Those weren't losses! You ran away!"Banter seemed to be one thing Tyki and Lavi did well with one another. They were always quipping back and forth, throwing nasty comments at each other. If they hadn't been known mortal enemies, you might think them good friends.

Tyki's hat was blown off to one side, rolling aimlessly on the muddy ground. Both of their faces were streaked with mud and rain, only worsening the more they fought. Neither cared, but they both had the same thing in mind. Tyki wanted to kill Lavi, then help Mimi kill Cross so that they could get back to the mansion and help finish Ame off. Lavi wanted to kill Tyki, then go help Cross kill Mimi so that they could get to the mansion and help save Ame. Same thoughts, different intentions.

"Ready to die you fucking Noah?"

"Right back at you Exorcist-boy."

_you can't hide from _

_the eternal light _

_until my last breath _

_I will fight( I will fight...) _

Even in the complete darkness, Road was easily recognizable. Kanda could feel the anger boiling in his veins at the sight of her. How could she smile like that? How could she be so cold hearted? She was a human too wasn't she? How could she be so different from him in so many ways?

"Hellooooo~! I was wondering when you'd come for your little princess Kanda-kun!" Road smiled and giggled, looking just like a school girl.

"Where is she."

His voice was a lot quieter than he had expected it to be. It was almost as if she was scared (which he was, not that he'd ever admit that).

"Where? Why, in the tower of course silly~! Where else? Haven't you ever read ANY fairy tales?"

"No. I prefer adult fiction and horror."

Kanda readied Mugen, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Road however, just laughed.

"Here, there's only one way to find her. You gotta go in the darkness."

"I AM in the darkness genius."

She laughed again. "No, no! The darkness Ame-chan is in! But~" she grinned. "You can't survive in there if you don't have any light!"

All this talk of light and darkness was confusing Kanda to no end. Obviously you couldn't do anything in the dark without the light. But what did that have to do with anything that was going on?

"Get out of my way girl." he hissed.

"So you wanna go in?"

"You need to ask?"

Suddenly, Kanda was enveloped in pure black. There was no left, no right, no up, no down. Everything was as black as the blackest midnight. He wanted to yell, to scream. He couldn't see Mugen in his hands; was Mugen in his hands? He couldn't tell. Swallowing his fear, he tried to calm him quickened breathing. Calming down, he closed his eyes. Around him, Road's cackles filled his ears. He tried to block them out, ignore the childish giggles.

"Can't see right?! Just as I thought! No light! Just like Ame! None at a-AHHHHH!!!!!"

Kanda's eyes snapped open at the scream. He almost screamed himself. It was so bright! Where had it come form!? Why was it here now?!

"H-how?! How?! You-the light! You can't have this much light!!!"

And then Road was gone. Kanda looked down at himself, gasping in shock. His entire body was aglow with pure white light. Almost as if he was a star, or a firefly. He didn't dare give voice to his first thought though, it would be insulting to god. But at first, when he had first realized he was the source of light, he had thought that he must look something like an angel.

Ignoring this last thought, Kanda looked hurriedly around. He tried to find the staircase, and in a matter of moments, was successful. Running to the stairs, he was shaken by the sudden sounds of someone crying. The sobs were so soft, so indistinct, he almost didn't catch it. But when he heard them, his eyes grew wide and he practically ran up the stone steps.

That was Ame crying. That was HIS Ame crying! More anger bubbled into his blood, flowing through him, destroying his thoughts. Whoever was DARING to make Ame, HIS AME, cry, would pay dearly. Perhaps even with their lives. Yes, he was that angry right now. This darkness bullshit was annoying enough, but now someone wanted to make Ame cry? Didn't these people realize when they'd crossed a line?

The stairs were hard against his feet, the stones ringing each time the sole of his boot came slamming down onto them. He knew he was somewhere near out of breath from running so much (how long had he been running up this stairway? Minutes? Hours?), the stairs taking a toll on his body. The thought of Ame, poor, sweet, innocent Ame, in tears spurred him to run faster. To think of this girl, the one with presumably no emotions, with no heed for normal human feelings like sadness, anguish and anger, crying, was almost too much to bear.

His foot slipped and he gasped as his whole body slid down the stairs. Grabbing onto a piece of jutting stone, Kanda stopped his fall, groaning at the immediate pain in his side. He blinked, annoyed at his aching muscles, which were screaming at him not to continue. He screamed right back, that he couldn't give up, that that wasn't an option. The rational part of him was at the same time, providing a reason for the impossibility of running up the stairs.

'It's Road.'

*Oh you THINK?*

Closing his eyes, he tried to find a way out of this. As far as his mind could comprehend, he was stuck in Road's own little world. It was all darkness, and somehow, there was light. Okay, that was where he would start, this whole radiating light thing. It seemed, to him at the least, that each person radiated some kind of light. He, apparently, radiated a lot. More than Road had expected. Ame on the other hand, according to Road, had no light. Now here was the question, what caused the light? What made one person have more light than another?

*And why the hell am I light?! I'm one of the darkest people I know!!! (not counting Ame. No one really rivals her)*

Opening his eyes, he pulled himself up onto the stair. Sitting down, Kanda attempted to ignore the choked sobs echoing down form somewhere above him. Either that was part of the illusion, or Road was just tormenting him. Either way, he needed to get it out of his head. There were more (okay, not more, but priorities people!) important matters at hand.

*Damnit, what makes my light so bright?! Would Allen be this bright?*

A voice, not the usual one that tormented from the back of his mind, sounded in his ear.

'No. He wouldn't.'

He raised his head. *Why not?*

'Think about it. What are you that he isn't?'

*…I'm Japanese????*

'So is Ame.'

*…I'm 18? Still a virgin, no, so are Ame and Allen. Er…Oh for crying out loud I don't know!!!!!!!*

A small laugh, which annoyed him.

'You're free of sadness.'

*NEH?! I AM NOT! I'M ALWAYS DEPRESSED!!!*

'But you don't let that get in the way.'

*Eh…?*

'Even if you're always sad, you never let that stop you. And when you're scared, when you're depressed, when you feel like you're loosing your mind, you say so.'

*Not always. I hide it a lot of the time.*

Another laugh, louder this time.

'I suppose I can't really explain it.'

*Who the hell are you anyhow?*

'Oh me?'

*Is there another spectral voice in my head that I'm unaware of?*

'No, guess not. I have no name, but I am your light.'

*So you're the stuff all around me…?*

'Uh-huh.'

*Okay…easy enough to get.*

Suddenly, a particularly loud sob broke through his thoughts. Kanda's head snapped up to stare the ceiling.

*Shit! AME!*

'WAIT!'

Kanda paused, even though he really wanted to run.

'You're still trapped in the illusion. If you can get out of it, you can get to her!'

For some reason, Kanda didn't even need instruction as to what he had to do next. Slamming his hands against each side of the narrow stairway, he growled.

"Light light hear my call

Rise against this before you dare to fall"

The light around him fanned out, across the walls, up the staircase, then down to the end of it, coating the place in a sparkling coat of white.

'W-well done…' whispered his light in shock.

*Don't say that yet.* he thought grudgingly, racing up the stairs. *Wait till I've saved Ame for that.*

_Now realize the stars _

_they die _

_darkness has fallen in paradise _

The staircase was, in fact, not all that long. For this, Kanda eternally thanked the heavens, glad he was able to finally reach the top. The tall door in front of him was his only obstacle now, and as far as he was concerned, that was nothing. Slamming his shoulder into the wood, he almost ran into the room, but one thing stopped him. Inside, was utter black. Not like the foggy black downstairs, this was pitch black. Darker than midnight, darker than the bottom of the ocean. It was so dark, so black, so cold, it was the worst thing Kanda could have imagined.

'Oh ICK! This Ame girl is in THERE?!'

*…* a sob from inside the darkness. *Yeah.*

'Oh fanta-WAIT YOU'RE NOT MAKING US GO IN THERE ARE YOU?!'

*We would be doing WHAT else?*

'Um…Get someone else to go in for us…?'

*No.*

Kanda was inside the black before the light could protest. In hindsight, he might have done better to think over what it would be like inside the darkness before he ran into it.

It was crushing, tormenting and ice cold. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear. There was nothing at all. He wanted to scream, but had no voice. It was slamming in on him, crushing his body, or was that his heart…his mind…? He couldn't tell anymore, it was all being smashed, ripped to shreds. He couldn't even feel. It was so strange horrible, Kanda almost went crazy right then. He came so close to losing his mind in the pure black, the shock being too much for him.

*Ame…*

Suddenly his light came crashing back, rushing through the darkness with an angry hiss. His mind returned to him with vengeance, senses sharper, thoughts harder and more matured. Everything about the light was brighter, he was brighter, his eyes, even his hair was shinier. Looking down at his calmly glowing skin, he clenched his fist. So this was what it felt like, to be in synch with yourself. This was what it felt like to have a clear mind, a set goal.

'You are perhaps the most reckless person I've ever had the misfortune to meet.'

*You've only ever met me smart one.*

'…right…'

Kanda walked forward, darkness dissipating at his feet. He could almost hear the thick black hissing in anger as he continued to move by. He could hear, so well, so clearly, Ame's choking sobs. For the first time in his life Kanda could say he was truly seeing. Everything was so distinct, it was kind of scary. How he could see through it all, make out the faces and shapes in the black. He was able to see a stone from five feet away, through the dark. It was disconcerting to have the black come at him, then see the screaming face in it. He could hear better too, even distinguish the small pleas mixed in with Ame's cries. He wasn't particularly listening to those, until he heard his name.

"Kanda…help me…Where are you Kanda…?"

Said male's eyes widened a fraction. She was asking for him? She wanted HIM to come?

*Can I…speak?*

'That's up to you.'

Swallowing the fear that still clogged his throat, Kanda opened his mouth to speak. To his shock, his voice came out strong and firm. Not at all the way he was feeling; he sounded so confident.

"Ame…?"

"K-Kanda?!"

"Yes." his voice was confident, but soothing. Light and calm. "Stay where you are. I'm coming for you now."

"NO! The darkness will swallow you whole!"

"But I'm already inside it."

All this time, he was walking towards her voice, waiting for his light to illuminate her. Ad seconds later, he was rewarded. A soft cry of surprise, and there she was. Her clothes were torn and hanging off of her thin form. One arm was raised to cover her eyes. When she lowered it, she stared at Kanda, before, to his shock, smiling.

"You came…"

"Of course I did silly." he whispered. "I said I would take care of you didn't I?"

Ame was in Kanda's arms before he had even thought about it. Their faces were a mere inch apart, breaths mingling. He glanced shyly down, then back up through his bangs. He caught Ame's gaze, the way her eyes had flitted to violet. Yet, still, he was hesitant.

"Kanda…"

That was the only thing he needed to spur any movement. His lips slammed harshly into hers, pushing her into a bruising kiss. Not that Ame seemed to mind, she kissed back with equal force. Soon, the simple contact of the lips, even if it was so rough, was not enough to either. They seemed to have the same idea at the same time, opening their mouths and pushing their tongues into one another's mouths.

For Kanda, this was pure bliss. His mouth was filled with Ame's unique flavor, something of the sweetest ambrosia, in the most intoxicating of ways. Her smaller tongue worked wonders inside his mouth. He didn't attack her mouth just yet, letting her set her own pace, which seemed along the same lines of his own. She wanted to feel complete, just like him. For once in their lives, it was possible too. To feel like they were whole. After all the evil they had experienced, this was the closest to heaven they had come. And neither wanted to let go now.

When Ame's tongue gave way, he pushed his own into her mouth. A small gasp left her and was greedily swallowed. Kanda wanted all of her. All of her, right then, right there. Lapping at her lips and the roof of her mouth, he tried to convey his insistent hunger. Ame understood, pressing against him, telling him the truth, that she was his to take. Accepting the invitation, Kanda kissed her more forcefully.

At last, they broke apart, albeit reluctantly. Kanda's sapphire midnight eyes shone with excitement and happiness, gleaming with a kind light.

'So strange…'

*What? That I just made-out with my best friend?*

'No…It's just…she has so much light…but it's all locked up by fear…'

*Really?*

'Yes…You just unlocked some of it, but there's so much more…What is she afraid of…?'

*I know.*

Kanda continued placing butterfly kisses along Ame's neck and jaw, running his tongue along some places. "Ame…" he whispered. "Can you do something for me…?"

"What Kanda…?"

He raised his head, staring into her violet eyes. "Will you transform for me?"

Her body stiffened and her eyes widened. "Wh-why?"

Another kiss, just below her pulse this time. "Because I want to see you. The real you." Kanda could tell she was close to making an excuse, and stopped her in her tracks. "Ame. I love you."

The shock on her face would have been funny in any other situation. She looked as if someone had just slapped her, then told her she was the most amazing person in the world. Somewhere in her mind, she was floundering for words, but for the moment, she was at a loss.

"I love you more than anything, and I hate that you fear your other form. You can't keep doing that." a fierce kiss was placed on her slightly open lips. "Everyone knows, no one cares. Please Ame, show me the real you."

There were no tears, no complaints. Ame pulled them into another fiery kiss, as light slipped around her. Kanda's eyes were closed, so he couldn't properly see the transformation. He had never seen exactly what it looked like, just a quick glance. When Ame pulled back, before he opened his eyes, she whispered;

"Please don't be scared of me…"

The Japanese's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped, faced with perhaps the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Her skin completely lit, eyes a sweet golden violet. A fox's ears and tail were all that distinguished her from an utterly beautiful human. Some part of him said he was facing a goddess, not a demon.

Ame's ears were laid back as he took in her appearance. She was waiting for the verdict, waiting for harsh words drawn from a biting tongue. But none came, only another searing kiss to her neck.

"Ame…Why did you hide like that? You're gorgeous."

A soft blush painted the girl's cheeks at the words. "You think…?"

"Yes, I do." he purred against her milky skin. "Very much so."

Ame shivered and closed her eyes. He thought she was beautiful. He didn't care that she was a demon. What else was there?

Light engulfed the pair as Ame finally let go. This was the moment, this was their time.

Screw the darkness.

_But we'll be strong _

_and we will fight _

_against the creatures of the night _

Lavi stared at the remains of the castle, all of it, pure rubble.

"…Where're Ame and Kanda?"

That was the question running through all of their minds at the minute. The mansion had collapsed into nothing, leaving behind no trace of its existence. Road had appeared and called the Noah and the Akuma off, leaving the exorcists thoroughly confused. Either Kanda and Ame had won, or there was no point in staying because they had lost. At first, everyone assumed the first option. Now they didn't know…

"They have to be alive. This is Kanda. The guy is too damn stubborn to give up on life just like that." Allen quipped from behind Lavi.

"But it's all just debris…"

"We don't know that!"

"Don't yell at girls idiot disciple!"

"Cross! Don't hit him!"

"HEY! DON'T HIT ME EITHER!!!"

"All of you just shut the fuck up."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice, shock painting their faces.

"Y-YU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"

Lavi WOULD have attack hugged them, but he tripped over a rock in his haste. (A/N: XDDD lol.) His head snapped up though and he grinned. "You're okay!"

"No shit Usagi. Who so you think I am?"

"…" Allen stared. "Why are you holding Ame's hand?"

Silence. Kanda looked to Ame for something to say, but she just stared back. They looked back to everyone else, waiting for them to get it.

"….OH MY GOD!"

What do you know. Lavi was the first.

"You…Kanda…Ame….NO WAY IN HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Lavi, I so greatly appreciate the support." Kanda said dryly, hugging Ame to his chest. "Yes. We're an item now you freak."

While Lavi choked on his words, Allen grinned and congratulated Ame, while he and Lenalee helped them down form the remains of the tower. Cross was smirking and gently whapped Ame on the head once she was next to him. Tiedoll was crying his eyes out (no surprise there) over how much his "Baby Yu" had grown so much (Kanda was close to hitting him if Ame hadn't been there to stop him).

In the end, everyone made their way back to the train station, waiting for the next iron horse to come get them. As they were boarding, Cross called Ame to hurry up, to which she nodded. But before she went, she leaned up and whispered;

"You showed me the light; my Angel of Darkness."

A quick peck to his lips, then Kanda was watching her run to help her master. He blinked, then grinned, walking briskly to catch up.

_Angel of darkness _

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _


End file.
